Sorelle (discontinued)
by Keiryu-san
Summary: 1700s Human AU: Twin sisters Feliciana and Lovina move to France after their grandfather's death. There, they managed to find a place to stay with a friend of their grandfather. Of course, he wouldn't let the girls stay for free, so he offers a job at the castle for one of the girls. That's where the disaster begins. GerIta, other pairings later. (I don't own cover image)
1. Prologue

_"Nonno!" Lovina shouted as Feliciana stood behind her, holding her hands tightly. Lovina rushed into the room where their grandfather was as Feliciana followed. It was dark, but the light of the moon illuminated the room just enough to see. There on the floor of his bedroom he layed. Cold, lifeless and dead. Lovina gasped and quickly turned around and covered her little sister's eyes, hoping she hadn't seen the dreadful sight. Unfortunately, she had._

 _Both girls stood beside their grandfather, Feli held on to Lovina for dear life, crying like it was the end of the world. Lovina let a couple of tears stream down from her face but refused to cry in front of her sister. She sniffled and tried to stop her trembling. She needed to be strong. Slowly, she stood and looked at her grandfather once more. That once cheery and smiling face now lifeless and empty. She clenched her hands._

 _'Why?' Lovina thought. 'Why did he have to die?' Lovino watched her little sister mourn upon their grandfather. She couldn't take it anymore. Life is so unfair. It always has been._

 _"Feli." Lovina said quietly. Her sister looked up at her dear sister. Her face red from all of her crying. She answered back to her sister with a small nod. Lovina took a deep breath and grabbed her sisters arms and lifting her up. She faced her sister, looking straight into her eye and whispered, "Pack your things, we're leaving."_

* * *

 ** _Hello! I do hope you enjoyed it. I'm still working on my writing skills so reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and goodbye!_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Thankyou so much to those who favorited/followed this story! I won't post chapters regularly so one chapter can go up the next day or next week. I do have a WattPad account that I post this on too. I hope you enjoy this chapter though! Now, enough of my rambling!**_

* * *

"So, this is his house?" Lovina asked her sister. Feliciana nodded cheerfully.

"Yep! Well, that's what the address says on the note _nonno_ left us." Lovina sighed and her sister smiled. She couldn't believe how they could be sisters. They're complete opposites!

Feliciana is always happy and gifted in many things, especially in the feild of arts. Lovina on the other hand is grumpy, rude and not skilled in a single thing. Well, besides cooking. She had always loved cooking and can cook since she was young but she wasn't blessed with it. She practice cooking and slowly developed a skill for it, that was her pride.

"Might as well knock on the door and ask." Lovina sighed and walked up to the door. It was quite large. No, it was unnecessarily large. Who makes doors this big! At least it was well made and decorated. She took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the wooden door. Then, she took a step back and waited beside her sister.

As they waited, she noticed that the house was not like the others around it. It was bigger, yes, but looked more fancy. Maybe this person is important? But then how would he know nonno? Surely important people would never pay attention to _commoners._

After waiting for what seemed like hours to Lovina, the door opened. Standing before the twin girls was a tall man with wavy blonde hair that reached his shoulders and a fancy suit that made him seem like he was a lord or maybe even a duke. Feliciana stared in awe while Lovina had already decided that she would hate this man.

" _Oui_ , what can I do for you beautiful young ladies?" The man clearly had an accent that annoyed Lovina. She silently cursed in Italian while Feli didn't seem to notice. The cheery girl walked up and introduced herself. "Ciao! I'm Feliciana Vargas and this is my _sorella_ -" "Don't introduce yourself so easily to a stranger, Feli!" Lovina interrupted. This man doesn't look like someone nonno would talk to.

"But he looks like a nice man. Plus, _nonno_ has his address." Feliciana said back, holding the letter they found in their grandfather's room. Lovina frowned. "That doesn't mean you should trust him. Who knows, he could be a-"

"Pardon but you said your last name is _Vargas_?" Both girls looked at the man. Feliciana nodded and Lovina looked away. The Frenchmen paused and examined the two sisters. Then, he gave a look of approval. "You may come in but I need to speek of an important matter with you first." He said. Feliciana nodded and gladly invited herself in. Lovina sighed. She knew this was a bad idea but followed Feliciana inside anyway.

The inside of the house was much bigger and exquisite. Furniture and paintings decorated the area. Family heirlooms from all over the world were perched upon shelves and desk tops. Flowers aranged beautifully, brightening up the large house. This person must truely be rich or of noble status to have a home this gourgeous. Lovina betted her life on it.

The man led them to a lounge area where they seated themselves. The man sat down in a large single chair, most likely his personal chair, in front of the twin sisters. "I am Francis Bonnefoy, Head of the Royal French Embassy." Feliciana smiled even more than before and turned to Lovina who was still glaring Francis. "See _sorella_ , he's Head of the Royal Embassy! He is a nice man!"

"I'm Feliciana Vargas! This is my _sorella_ Lovina Vargas!" Feli said to Francis as she grabbed Lovina's arm. "Quit that Feli." Lovina whispered back. It was no use. Feliciana tugged on to her arm tightly. Lovina sighed. She sat up in a mannered position and cleared her throat seeing as she was sitting in front of an important person. She still didn't like him but they needed to know if he knew their grandfather.

"As my sister said, I am Lovina Vargas. We came here because of this." Lovina handed the Frenchmen the letter their grandfather had left them. Francis took the letter and carefully read it. As he finished, he looked back at the girls. He set the paper down and got up. "So, your Romulus' granddaughters." Feliciana nodded.

"What sort of connection did you have with _nonno_?" Lovina questioned.

He sat back down on his chair, crossing his legs and giving a look that bothered Lovina even more than before. "Your grandfather, Romulus, was a merchant before." He paused.

"15 years ago, he came to Paris once and that was where we met. He helped me when I was greatly in need and from there, we became good friends. Then, 5 years ago, he sent a letter." He paused again, as if something were to happen. "It said that he was ill and would not live much longer. In that letter, he asked me to take care of his granddaughters if they ever came to me." He looked at the two sisters again. Feliciana looked as she was about to cry.

" _Nonno_ was ill?" She asked. Francis nodded solemnly. "You two look much like him. I suppose taking care of you two would not be much trouble seeing as this is the only thing I can do to repay him." Feli hugged her sister. "We get to stay here together, Lovi! In this pretty house!" Francis smiled at the sight. Then, a thought came to mind.

"Say, Miss. Feliciana, Miss Lovina," The twins directed their attention back towards the man. "How old are you?" He asked. "We're both turning 16 next month!" Feliciana replied. Francis smiled. "I do hope you know I won't let you stay in this house for free." Feliciana's smile saddened. "So, I will offer one of you a job at the palace as a maid."

* * *

 _ **Yay! I finished a chapter! Anyway, I decided to give their grandapa, Rome, the name Romulus. Okay, bye!**_


	3. Chapter 2

"Well, which one of you would like the offer?" Francis said. The twins looked at each other. Feliciana gave her sister a pleading look as Lovi tried to look away. She sighed and gave up, it's not like she wanted to work at the palace anyway.

"You sould go, Feli." Lovina would always fall for that look her sister gave her. Feli grinned and hugged her sister and Lovina struggled to get out her grasp. After Feliciana had let go of her sister, she walked over to Francis.

"I will be going, Mr. Bonnefoy!" Feli cheered. Lovina smiled a bit for her dear sister. She knew Feli had always dreamed of going inside a palace since they were young. They used to dress up and pretend a prince was visiting. Then the prince would marry one of them, which would usually be Feli since Lovina would always want her sister to be happy. She would give anything for her sister to always keep her smiling.

"Alright! You start atoday. Follow me, you'll be dressed there at the palace." Francis clapped and took Feli's hand. I could already see that a carriage was waiting outside the window.

"Wait! Hold it right there bastard!" Lovi shouted Francis, in which he stopped in a second. "Make sure no one, especially him, does anything weird to you Feli." Feliciana nodded. Her sister always made sure she was safe and could be overprotective sometimes.

"I'll be okay Lovi!" Felicana waved goodbye to her sister as she left with Francis and to the palace. A palace, a place where dreams come true. "Tch, what lies..." Lovi got up and decided to look around the house. It was quite large so guessed it may take her an hour or two.

The first floor had two bathrooms, a library, a small study, the lounge and of course, a kitchen. Lovina made sure to check that out later. Maybe she can make something when Feli comes home. As she looked around the house some more, she found stairs. One led to a basement annd the other to the second floor.

Lovi decided to check out the basement first, since there might be something down there that might be of use. Taking a peek down the stairs, she saw that it was pitch black. She went over to the kitchen, hoping to find a candle lamp. Luckily she did. She lit the candle and continued her way into the basement.

As she expected. It hasn't been used in a while. There were spiders all over the room. Dust gathered and collected on the crates that piled on eachother. Did Francis not have a maid or even clean his own basement? Lovina chose not to think about it, maybe she'll ask him about that later.

She wandered around a bit more in the dark cellar. There were a lot of crates, chests and boxes, many of them labled in French or Latin. She turned around and wanted to leave this place. There was nothing here. Just as she was about to leave, she tripped over an object.

" _Merda!_ " She cursed as she fell onto the ground. Great, now her clothes must be dirty and she knew she was too lazy to clean them. At least the candle didn't go out. She grabbed the handle of the candle lamp and placed it on a box. She got up and patted her clothes, thankfully getting most of the dust out.

Lovina grabbed the candle and crouched down to see what she had tripped over. As she got a closer look, she saw what was a fairly decorated, small brown chest. She picked up the chest off the ground and took it with her as she left.

Finally, after getting out of that filthy placed, she slammed the door behind her. Lovina sighed and sat on the ground. She blew out the candle and set the lamp down beside her along with the chest. She looked at the room around herself.

The house seemed to be growing old. You could see spiders decorating the corners of the walls and bits of the wall paper falling off. Francis really needed to clean his house or at least hire a maid. Lovina decided she'll ask about that later but now, she needed to know what was in the chest.

She grabbed the cane and placed it on a table. Then, she took the chest and headed over to the lounge. She placed the chest down on the table and sat down on the couch. The chest had a small key hole which made Lovina wonder if the chest was locked or not. She took hold of the chest and opened it. Lovina gave herself a victorious smile.

That smile faltered when she saw what was inside the chest. There was a envelope, flower petals inside a small bottle and a diamond ring. She picked up the envelope and turned it over. The writing was in French but good thing she knew a bit of it.

The only thing she could decipher out was, _To . . . . . Jeanne_. A name of a girl, Lovina thought. The envelope was sealed but she opened it anyway. And what do you know, the letter inside was also in French. She tried her best at reading it, hoping to get something out of it.

* * *

 _Jeanne my . . . . . ,_

 _I . . . . you . . . . . . The . . . . . . . to have . . . . . . you._

 _I . . . you in my . . . . you, my . . . . is . . ._

 _But I . . . one . . . . you . . . ._

 _I . . . you to . . . . ,_

 _. . . . you . . . . . me?_

 _. . . . Francis Bonnefoy_

* * *

Lovina mentally punched herself for not paying attention when her _nonno_ was teaching them French. She placed the letter back in the envelope and sealed it back up. Just as she was about to pick up the bottle of petals, the door opened.

"Lovina! I'm back!" Francis' voiced could be heard through out the house. Lovina's heart pounded. Maybe opening the chest wasn't a good idea. Lovina quickly tried to hide the chest before Francis came in but there was nowhere where she could hide the chest. Then, Francis walked in. He looked at Lovina, then stopped at the chest.


	4. Chapter 3

_~Earlier~_

Feliciana smiled and waved to the children and parents as the carriage passed by. There were so many things to see and so many new people to meet here. She couldn't wait to see the people at the castle. The young girl giggled to herself.

"What's so funny, Feliciana?" Francis was confused as to why she was laughing to herself. She quickly stopped and gave the man a smile. "It's just that I've never seen this many people before."

"You have friends back at your old house, _non_?" Francis asked concernly.

Feliciana nodded and smiled sadly. "We did, but _sorella_ didn't like them so they stopped playing with us. No one wanted to play with her so I decided that I would be her best friend and sister!" Feliciana had gotten her happy attitude back which made Francis glad.

The twins really do share a strong bond even though their personalities are quite different. Both girls reminded him of two young boys he knew long ago. He smiled at the nostalgic memory. Now, they're probably living across the Atlantic.

Francis snapped back from his thoughts as soon as he spotted the palace. He tapped Feliciana and pointed out the window. She looked out of the window and stared in awe at the palace. It really was something like you've never seen before.

"I'll be working there!?" Feliciana knew she couldn't wait. Maybe she can make new friends or maybe find love! Francis nodded in reply. Feliciana jumped at continued looking out the window at the palace.

Shortly later, Francis and Feliciana arrived at the palace. The young Italian girl rushed out of the carriage like a child as Francis followed. He bid the carriage man farewell and walked to the front entrance of the palace.

"This," He gestured to the palace, "is the _Château de Versailles_." There the palace stood in all it's glory. A divine structure carefully built by the finest architects. Felicana knew this was the most wonderful thing man has ever created, besides babies.

Francis escorted the girl to the front entrance where they were met by guards. They halted before Francis and he bowed to them. Feliciana curtsied slightly before they entered the palace.

The inside was more beautiful than the outside. The place was sparkling and bright, just like in the tales she heard. She couldn't wait to tell her big sister all about it when she comes home.

Francis waved to more people as they passed by until they reached a room in the back of a hallway. Francis smiled to Feliciana, ensuring her that things would be okay, and opened the door.

Inside the room was bustling with maids. They walked quickly and rapidly, items in hand. Francis flirted with some of the maids and he and Feliciana walked in. Feliciana thought it was quite odd that Francis knew his way around this place but she ignored it. They continued walking around the room until finally running into one of the maids.

The woman was had brown hair like her sister, but longer. She had bright green eyes and a small orange flower that decorated her hair. She turned to Francis and gave an evil glare of resentment that scared Feliciana. Francis on the other hand was very scared but stood his ground.

"Why are you here, Francis. I thought I told you to stop flirting with the maids here." The woman said. Francis nervously laughed. He knew he was going to die by her hands if he didn't make this quick.

Francis cleared his throat. "I over heard from a maid that you are in need of new recruits and this lovely young lady would like to join." The woman looked at Feliciana, at Francis, then back at Feliciana.

"Hello young lady." The woman said in a caring voice. "Did this man do anything bad to you?" Feliciana thought for a second. Did he do something bad?

"Why is that the first thing that comes to your mind whe-" "Shut it." The woman interrupted Francis as he gave a girly squeak. The lady turned back to Feliciana with a smile.

"No, miss. Mr. Francis is actually letting me and my _sorella_ stay at his house after our nonno died. Then he offered a job here at the palace for us but Lovi said I should come here." Feliciana replied. Did the lady not like Mr. Francis? Feliciana wondered why. The lady looked at Feliciana in the eye and smiled.

"Is that true?" She asked. Feliciana nodded. The woman turned to Francis and whispered something to him that made him shiver in fear. Francis gulped and left quickly after saying goodbye to Feli. She waved back to Francis until he exited.

"Now, let us introduce ourselves." The lady smiled and shook Feliciana's hand. "I am Elizabeta Héderváry. I was originally from Hungary but moved here ten years ago."

"I'm Feliciana Vargas. I have a big sister named Lovina and we moved here just yesterday from Italy." Feliciana liked Elizabeta. She looked like a nice person, except when Francis is around her. Then her face would turn to one of a demon.

"Okay, come now. You need to change into your work clothes. We have a busy week ahead of us!" Elizabeta dragged Feliciana into the nearest changing room and gave her a set of the extra maid clothes she had laying around.

Just about ten minutes later, Feliciana came out wearing the maid clothes. It had taken her a while to figure which part goes where and how to put on but had managed it anyway. Elizabeta giggled and pushed her to the nearest mirror.

Feliciana grinned as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She never knew she could look this pretty. She wondered if she could persuade Lovi to work here too so she could see how pretty Lovina would look. Feliciana laughed at the thought as she could already see her _sorella_ blushing madly while dressed up as her.

"Do you like it?" Elizabeta was confused at Feliciana's behaviour. The Italian girl nodded.

"Alright, I'll show you around the palace then you can get started on working. There's going to be a big event this week!" Elizabeta said. She grabbed Feliciana's hand and headed towards the door.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello people! Thank to those who followed/favorited this story. It really helps me continue writing (though I'm not very skilled at it). This chapter is just a bit longer so yay! Happy reading!**_

* * *

"I'll put this back..." Lovina quickly grabbed the chest containing the letter, bottle and ring and began walking towards the basement door, avoiding as much eye contact with Francis.

 _'Damn it! Why did I have to be so curious and open this chest!'_ He probably wanted no one to see this! She thought as she made her way to the door. Her hands reached the door knob but stopped as a pair of hands touched her shoulders. As her instincts told her, Lovina quickly jumped around just to see Francis in front of her.

He looked at the chest for a moment and sighed softly. He knew she had probably read the note and maybe wanted to know what it was. Making his final decision, he decided to tell the young girl the history of this chest.

"You don't have to put it back. In fact, I might as well tell you about it. But I warn you, it is a very long story." Francis said. "I'll listen." Lovina replied. He nodded as he led Lovina over the lounge. The chest was placed on the table and Francis began opening it.

He looked at the contents inside the chest once more and picked up the bottle of flower petals. "Do you recognize what type of flower petals these are?" Francis said holding the bottle close to his face. Lovina shook her head. He glanced at her then looked back at the bottle.

"These are, or should I say were, the petals of a lily." He looked at Lovina to see if she was listening. "Once, there was a young man who lived in a large house. The house was falling apart and had gotten dusty over the years so the man hired a maid. When the maid had came to his door, his heart began pounding. She was beautiful."

"The man and woman. Was it you and the girl Jeanne?" Francis lifted an eyebrow. "You read it?" Refering to the letter. Lovina looked away in denial. "No-yes, well, only a bit. I didn't pay much attention to learn French. I only saw the name of the girl."

Francis nodded. "That's fine. The lovely _moi_ will teach you the language of love later." He smirked as Lovina slowly backed up in her chair. She was too lazy to learn another language, let alone anything, especially from this French bastard.

"She cleaned up the house in no time and always took care of the flowers. Everyday she came and everyday I fell in love. She would always greet me with a smile but that was all. Jeanne was of a lower class therefore she and I couldn't interact with eachother much."

"But rules were meant to be broken as they say, _non_?" Francis said, repeating the words of a Prussian man he knew.

"Now, back on to the story. Our social classes were very different but I knew she and I belonged together. I began talking with her and with that conversation, our relationship grew. Everyday I came back to the house from my work, I would always bring back a single lily for Jeanne. When ever a lily was about to die, she would always pluck the petals and put then inside glass bottles."

He handed Lovina the bottle with petals inside. "I never knew why she did this but she once told me, _'What is a flower without it's petals?'_ I never did understand what she meant but she was always a wise one when it came to words.

Once when I had went into town, the people avoided me. Their suspicious whispers could be heard as I walked by. I stopped at a bar to meet with a friend. He was a Prussian general named Gilbert Beilschmidt. We talked and drank, but as he went on rambling about his love Elizabeta, a single sentence from a man who passed me made me stop.

 _'...that Jeanne, she's a witch they say...'_

I had ignored them, thinking it was just a rumor. When I had gotten home, I found Jeanne standing in front of my door crying. I led her inside and she began to tell me of her story.

She lived in Domrémy*, a town in northeast France. One day, her father and mother mysteriously died. The people spread rumors of her of being a witch. Just as she overheard that the people were plotting her death, she ran away.

She wandered from town to town for five years and found a job here when I was hiring a maid. She was scared, she knew the rumor would spread but stayed with me. She loved me and I loved her.

I then decided to marry her. If we married, maybe the rumors would stop. In the middle of the night, I began writing a letter of proposal to her. I sealed it inside an envelope and waited the next day to propose."

He grabbed the letter and set it on the table. He also took out the ring. "This was supposed to be her ring." Lovina dared not to touch it. She felt no right to.

"But then that night, she came into my room and said something to me that had my heart stop. _'Get up tomorrow early in the morning, and earlier than you did today, and do the best that you can. Always stay near me, for tomorrow I will have much to do and more than I ever had, and tomorrow blood will leave my body above the breast.**'_

I could not sleep that night and when morning came, an angry crowd stood in front of my house. I looked over to Jeanne who was by my side. Her eyes were full of sadness but she somehow was still able to smile.

 _'Please don't come after me.'_ Then, she walked out the door and was engulfed by the raging towns people. Despite what she said, I had went after her clutcing the letter in my hands. I followed the crowd into the town center. I crawled my way through the crowd and froze when I saw my Jeanne upon the stage.

The rising sun behind casting a shadow of the guillotine over her figure. The cheering crowd and the speech given by the preacher I could not hear. Only the sound of silence as her neck was positioned below the hanging blade.

I began to move closer as I saw her lips move. Heart beating as fast as it could as I got closer. The crowd had silenced as a guard had walked over to the rope that carried the blade.

 _'Wait! Before you end me, Priest, please pray for me.'_ The request had confused the Priest but the request was granted. When he had ended the prayer, the gaurd gripped the rope, untied it and,

 _ **'**_ _Je t'aime, Francis.'_ She whispered as the blade came down forcefully above her neck and beheaded the love of my life. Tears were running down my eyes. I cried silently as the crowd celebrated. And that was and is my first and last love, Jeanne."

Lovina felt as if she was going to cry. She placed her hands over her eyes and wiped off tears that began to form. She never understood love, she had thought is was a waste of time, but she knew she was right about one thing. It caused pain.

"Say, Lovina, what if Feliciana were to fall in love?" Francis looked at her curiously. Lovina couldn't imagine her dear sister finding a lover, and if she did, call her overprotective but she would never allow it.

"I won't allow it." Lovina stated. She placed the items back inside the chest and closed it, then handed it back to Francis.

"Keep it, I insist." Francis handed it back to Lovina. "You never know when it might help you. Now, I haven't shown you and your sister's room yet haven't I?" Lovina shook her head.

She looked over him at the luggage that still stood by the door. "Now, hurry, I have an important meeting later." Lovina nodded. Francis helped her with the luggage and headed up the stairs.

* * *

*Actual town in France, birthplace of Joan of Arc.

**Quote by Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc)


	6. Chapter 5

The second floor was smaller than Lovina expected. There was a long hallway that went both right and left of the stairwell with a window at its end and about four rooms on each side. Lovina followed Francis to the left hallway.

"Your room is here," He pointed at the door at the end of the hall, "and Feliciana's will be right accross from yours." Lovina nodded. Francis handed her the key to her room and unlocked Feli's room.

"I'll put your sister's things in her room along with her key." Francis took Feliciana's luggage entered the room while Lovina opened hers. The room was big, as expected. The bed at the center took up almost half the room. She had a desk, a very large closet and some furniture and paintings.

She assumed it hasn't been used in a while seeing all the dust floating in the air. Good thing most of the furniture were covered by cloth. Setting her belongings down, Lovina decided to look around her room some more.

She opened the curtains and then the window to let some air in. You could see the town from her window. Below the window was a small garden. Maybe she could grow something, grapes for wine or maybe tomatoes.

After Lovina unpacked her things, she began to clean the room. Dusting every corner, sweeping the floor and cleaning the windows until they sparkled.

"Hmm, you're quite good at this." Lovina jumped and turned around. Francis was leaning beside her door with a rose, in which Lovina had no clue where he got it, in his hands.

She slightly blushed in realisation that he'd had been watching her. "So what?" She said with a bitter tone. Francis smirked as an idea came into his head.

"Why don't you become my housekeeper. I'll pay you too." Lovina thought of the idea. She had been meaning to complain to him about not cleaning his house. She might as well do it herself and get money off it. Lovina nodded.

"Alright, you start your job today, that won't be a problem, _non_?" Lovina shook her head.

"I have to leave before I'm late to the meeting, au revoir Lovina!" Francis said and quickly ran out the house. When she was done with cleaning her room, she ventured down the stairs.

She passed the kitchen, which she will be using to make dinner, and out the back door. The back of the house was clearly overgrown with weeds and tall grass. Lovina sighed. She'll have to find a gardener to fix up this mess.

She went back inside the house. Having nothing else to do, she stared at the grandfather clock. It was 4:28, the clock showed. She might as well go into the town and explore. She went into her room and changed into a frilly white blouse and a light brown skirt that reached down to her ankles.

After changing, she had put on a silk cloak that she had gotten from her _nonno_ , grabbed some money just in case and then left the house. She walked around town and waved to some children as they passed by.

The town seemed calm and peaceful enough to Lovina. She continues to wander the streets of the town until running into a tavern. It was small but had a sense of something familiar that made Lovina calm. So, she entered the tavern.

The place was completely empty. "Um, hello. Is this place open?" Lovina decided to sit on one of the stools and wait. Just then, a woman walked in out of the back door.

"Oh, a customer! Wait here please, I'll be right back." The woman left and came back with an apron on and a menu. She had short, slighty curly, blonde hair held back by a green ribbon. He eyes are a bright green and her lips are curved into that of a cat's mouth.

"Here's the menu. Our special this month is Belgium waffles with chocolate!" The woman stood there smiling. Lovina looked through the menu. Most of them were Belgium or Dutch food. Nothing had caught her attention so far.

"I'll take the special." Lovina said. The woman nodded and walked back into what appeared to be a kitchen. She looked around the place some more. Is this place run by the woman only or were there multiple people.

The lady had come back with a plate of steaming waffles with chocolate drizzled on top. It was decorated with all sorts of berries and more chocolate on the side.

"Here you go!" The lady smiled and set the plate in front of Lovina. She began eating and surprisingly, it was really good!

"Glad you like it! Anyway, I haven't seen you around town before. Are you new here or traveling?"

"My sister and I moved into town this morning from Italy. We're living with Francis Bonnefoy." Lovina said and continued eating.

"Francis! He's a good friend of mine! I'm Emma*. I have two brothers. My older brother, Tim*, is out buying and selling things and my little brother David* is studying in Luxembourg." Lovina smiled. Emma seemed like a nice person, though, she may talk a bit too much.

"Since you are a friend of Francis, that waffle is free!" Emma said. Lovina was surprised.

"No. I'll pay for it." Lovina said. Emma shook her head. "I insist!" Lovina sighed and gave in. She could tell Emma wasn't going to give up. Lovina got up and thanked Emma. After Emma went back into the kitchen, Lovina left two livres* as a tip and left.

Now she just need to buy some pasta to make dinner. Maybe tomatoes too.

* * *

 ** _Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter. It's kinda short but I did my best._**

 ** _Emma - Belgium_**

 ** _Tim - Netherlands_**

 ** _David - Luxembourg (That's not his official or canon name so I just did some research on common names in Luxembourg.)_**

 ** _livre - A currency used in France from 781 to 1794_**


	7. Chapter 6

"Ms. Elizabeta!" Elizabeta and Feliciana turned around to see a small girl running to them. She had short blonde hair, big green eyes and a small purple ribbon that hung from the side of her head. Her skin a fair and wore the palace's maid clothing.

"I'm very sorry to trouble you but there seems to be trouble at the kitchen near the ball room." The girl spoke in quiet tone. She looked timid, almost fragile. To the point were she looked as if she'd break from the slightest touch.

The girl looked at Feliciana. Her eyes filled with curiosity. "Are you the new worker?"

Feliciana nodded. "Yep! I'm Feliciana Vargas! Nice to meet you!"

"Hello, I am also a maid here. Lili Zwingli, nice to meet you too." She turned smiled and looked over to Elizabeta. "If you're busy, I-"

"It's fine! I'll go see what the problem is. In return, do you mind showing Feli around?" Lili nodded. Feliciana waved to Elizabeta as she left. They continued the tour of the castle, showing the areas of work and royal events.

"Hello Lili. Is that the new worker?" Lili nodded. The woman who had approached them was pretty. Feliciana thought she looked scary too. Her hair was a light blonde that reached down to her waist. She had a bow that rested on top of her head and her face never seemed to smile.

"Hi! I'm Feliciana Vargas! Nice to meet you!" Feliciana thought this girl would like a little cheerfulness in her day. The woman just nodded and left. Lili smiled at her.

"That was Natalia Arlovskaya. She has a brother in Russia and sister working in Ukraine. She's a bit scary but she's truly a good person. It's just hard for her to talk to most people." Feliciana nodded in understanding. It must be hard having your only relatives live so far away. Maybe she'll talk some more with Natalia later!

"I'm sure you heard from Elizabeta that we will be having royal ball this week on Saturday." Lili said.

"Elizabeta did say something about having a busy week." Feliciana replied.

Lili covered her mouth as she let out a small giggle. "She's always like that." Feliciana gave Lili a look of confusion. She hadn't known her for a while so it is to be expected.

"Did you know Elizabeta is married?" Lili asked. Feliciana shook her head in surprise as she made a mental note to congratulate Elizabeta later.

"It's a sad story but would you like to hear it? I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Feliciana nodded. She had always loved stories.

"Well, a long time ago. Elizabeta had a lover. His name was Gilbert Beilschmidt. They were good childhood friends and one day began meeting each other.

Gilbert had to go back to Prussia to serve his country. He became a general of a Prussian army and fought in many wars. One day, he came back to wed Elizabeta. But when he came back, she was married to another man. His name is Roderich Edelstein.

Elizabeta thought Gilbert had died so she fell in love with another person. I was there too. I overheard their conversation. Gilbert said he was happy as long as she was happy. He went back to Prussia to his family and I never saw him again."

Feliciana never knew. She had always though everyone was happy and if they were not, then she would always try her best to make them smile. She wondered what Lovina is doing right now.

"Anyway, the palace needs help cleaning the ball room. You do remember where it is, do you?"

"Yes." Lili nodded and left Feliciana to the ball room. Feliciana couldn't wait until the ball. She knew she couldn't go but she might be able to see it since she works in the palace. Today is a Tuesday so she only has four more days.

Feliciana smiled to herself as she walked through the halls to the ball room. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she bumped into a person and fell onto the ground.

"Ah! Sorry!" She apologized as she looked up. And in front of her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His blue eyes and blonde hair sparkled. He had a muscular build but his personality seemed soft as he offered a hand to Feliciana.

She placed her hands on his, both of their hearts beating. She quickly got up and apologized once more. He smiled at her. Feliciana started to feel warm and felt her cheeks blushing.

"Ludwig! We have to leave immediately or you'll be late for the meeting." The man turned around and nodded.

"Yes, Gilbert. I'll be right there." Then, he left. Feliciana placed her hand over her beating heart. The feeling was unusual, it hurted a bit but it also felt good. Ludwig, she remembered. That must be his name.

And the other man. Gilbert, as Ludwig called. She knew there was a very low chance but what if that person was the one Lili talked about. Feliciana spent the whole day thinking of that man. What if that feeling was love?


	8. Chapter 7

"Ms. Elizabeta!" Elizabeta and Feliciana turned around to see a small girl running to them. She had short blonde hair, big green eyes and a small purple ribbon that hung from the side of her head. Her skin a fair and wore the palace's maid clothing.

"I'm very sorry to trouble you but there seems to be trouble at the kitchen near the ball room." The girl spoke in quiet tone. She looked timid, almost fragile. To the point were she looked as if she'd break from the slightest touch.

The girl looked at Feliciana. Her eyes filled with curiosity. "Are you the new worker?"

Feliciana nodded. "Yep! I'm Feliciana Vargas! Nice to meet you!"

"Hello, I am also a maid here. Lili Zwingli, nice to meet you too." She turned smiled and looked over to Elizabeta. "If you're busy, I-"

"It's fine! I'll go see what the problem is. In return, do you mind showing Feli around?" Lili nodded. Feliciana waved to Elizabeta as she left. They continued the tour of the castle, showing the areas of work and royal events.

"Hello Lili. Is that the new worker?" Lili nodded. The woman who had approached them was pretty. Feliciana thought she looked scary too. Her hair was a light blonde that reached down to her waist. She had a bow that rested on top of her head and her face never seemed to smile.

"Hi! I'm Feliciana Vargas! Nice to meet you!" Feliciana thought this girl would like a little cheerfulness in her day. The woman just nodded and left. Lili smiled at her.

"That was Natalia Arlovskaya. She has a brother in Russia and sister working in Ukraine. She's a bit scary but she's truly a good person. It's just hard for her to talk to most people." Feliciana nodded in understanding. It must be hard having your only relatives live so far away. Maybe she'll talk some more with Natalia later!

"I'm sure you heard from Elizabeta that we will be having royal ball this week on Saturday." Lili said.

"Elizabeta did say something about having a busy week." Feliciana replied.

Lili covered her mouth as she let out a small giggle. "She's always like that." Feliciana gave Lili a look of confusion. She hadn't known her for a while so it is to be expected.

"Did you know Elizabeta is married?" Lili asked. Feliciana shook her head in surprise as she made a mental note to congratulate Elizabeta later.

"It's a sad story but would you like to hear it? I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Feliciana nodded. She had always loved stories.

"Well, a long time ago. Elizabeta had a lover. His name was Gilbert Beilschmidt. They were good childhood friends and one day began meeting each other.

Gilbert had to go back to Prussia to serve his country. He became a general of a Prussian army and fought in many wars. One day, he came back to wed Elizabeta. But when he came back, she was married to another man. His name is Roderich Edelstein.

Elizabeta thought Gilbert had died so she fell in love with another person. I was there too. I overheard their conversation. Gilbert said he was happy as long as she was happy. He went back to Prussia to his family and I never saw him again."

Feliciana never knew. She had always though everyone was happy and if they were not, then she would always try her best to make them smile. She wondered what Lovina is doing right now.

"Anyway, the palace needs help cleaning the ball room. You do remember where it is, do you?"

"Yes." Lili nodded and left Feliciana to the ball room. Feliciana couldn't wait until the ball. She knew she couldn't go but she might be able to see it since she works in the palace. Today is a Tuesday so she only has four more days.

Feliciana smiled to herself as she walked through the halls to the ball room. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she bumped into a person and fell onto the ground.

"Ah! Sorry!" She apologized as she looked up. And in front of her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His blue eyes and blonde hair sparkled. He had a muscular build but his personality seemed soft as he offered a hand to Feliciana.

She placed her hands on his, both of their hearts beating. She quickly got up and apologized once more. He smiled at her. Feliciana started to feel warm and felt her cheeks blushing.

"Ludwig! We have to leave immediately or you'll be late for the meeting." The man turned around and nodded.

"Yes, Gilbert. I'll be right there." Then, he left. Feliciana placed her hand over her beating heart. The feeling was unusual, it hurted a bit but it also felt good. Ludwig, she remembered. That must be his name.

And the other man. Gilbert, as Ludwig called. She knew there was a very low chance but what if that person was the one Lili talked about. Feliciana spent the whole day thinking of that man. What if that feeling was love?


	9. Chapter 8

**_Italic = Flashback_**

* * *

Lovina had just gotten back from the market. She bought more pasta than needed but so she'll just save them for later. Tonight, she planned on making pasta with her special homemade tomato sauce. Lovina smiled. She couldn't wait to cook for her sorella again.

Lovina hummed a tune her grandfather taught her and Feliciana. She wasn't good at singing like her little sister but the song made her feel happy. She continued humming, adding little parts of the lyrics in.

Lovina walked into the kitchen and sat down the food on the table. Then she began searching the cabinets for extra spices and ingredients. She filled the pot she found up with water and set it above the fire which she made.

Lovina cooked the food swiftly and filled the kitchen with a delicious aroma. She had been so infatuated with her cooking, she didn't realize it was evening.

"Lovina! We're home!" Feliciana shouted as she and Francis entered the house. The two caught the scent of the food as they both walked into the kitchen.

"Ooh, Lovina, that looks magnifique!" Francis exclaimed. Lovna gave a small smile and began serving the food.

"PASTA~" Feliciana said happily. Lovina sat down with the others and began eating.

"So Feli, how was working at the palace like?" Lovina said while playing with her food. She was quite tired after cooking, which was odd.

"It was great! I made a bunch of new friends! Like Elizabeta, Lili and Natalia!" Lovina smiled at her sister. She was glad Feli was having fun and making new friends.

"And there was this boy-" Lovina slammed her fist on the table, surprising both Francis and Feliciana. "What did he do to you. Did he hurt you? Make you mad? Violate you?"

Feliciana shook her head. "No. I, just saw him walk by me." Felicinana lied. Her sister might get over protective of her and maybe forbid her to see any boy or fall in love, which she might already have. Just the thought of him was making her heart beat.

"What did he look like?" Francis asked questionably. He wouldn't say anything of this particular skill of his but he can tell when a maiden is in love. Especially one like Feliciana.

"Um, he had blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and really muscular. He also wore a fancy type of clothing." That was basically all Feliciana could recall. Well, leaving out the handsome part.

"Well, as long as he didn't do anything to you." Lovina said. Feliciana nodded and continued eating her pasta.

* * *

"That was great dish Lovina." Francis said. "Thanks..." Lovina mummbled. She wasn't used to getting compliments, beside from her sister. Then, she remembered. Feliciana hasn't seen her room yet.

"Feli, Francis and I put your things in your room. It's on the second floor, left hallway and last room on the right."

"Oh, thank you Lovi! You too Francis." Just before Feliciana left the kitchen, Francis stopped them.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot. Are you girls interested in going to the ball at the palace this Saturday?"

Feliciana's face lit up. "We could go!" Francis nodded while Lovina was confused. "There's a ball? Sorry but-"

"Let's go together Lovi! We can wear pretty dresses and meet new people and eat fancy food and-"

"Alright, I get it. But we don't have any dresses." Lovina stated. Feliciana's smile turned into a frown.

"I think I can arrange that." Francis said. Feliciana immediately turned their attention towards Francis. Her frown had been replaced with a bright grin.

"You can!" Feliciana exclaimed.

He nodded again. " _Oui_. My dear little sister, Lucille, is a master seamstress. She lives in the next town over. I'm sure she could make two dresses before the ball."

Feliciana and Lovina thanked Francis and went up to Feliciana's room to prepare for the upcoming ball. Francis' lips curved into a warm smile. This was the least he could for them and to repay his debt. He went into his office and began to write a letter to Lucille. An order for two dresses.

He paused and thought for a second. What should be the color and size. "Hmm, a dark green for Lovina. A pale green for Feliciana." He nodded to himself and began writing the details.

After he felt satisfied with the letter, he slipped it into a envelope with his special mark and sent it Lucille via his pet bird, Pierre.

* * *

 _It was an unusually hot summer in France as Francis wandered the streets of the town. His father was off in another country to do business with one of his clients. He greeted the towns people with his charming smile as he passed by. They waved back in a simple manner._

 _Sooner or later, he found himself in the outer parts of town. Confused and lost, he began wandering. He knew these parts were filled with bandits and wanted to get home by sun down. After a couple minutes of walking, he noticed he was being watched._

 _Francis stopped in his tracks. "Who's there?" There was no response. He continued walking, ignoring the odd atmosphere that lingered in these parts. Suddenly, a hand swiftly went over his mouth and a knife pointed at his neck._

 _"Give me your money, rich boy." The voice was nasaly and rash. It clearly belonged to a man. Francis struggled to get out of the thief's grasp but stopped when he felt the sharp pain of the knife at his neck._

 _Francis' hands made their way to his pockets and took out seven gold livres. He handed them to the thief. He snatched them out of his hands but still didn't release him._

 _"Tch. This is barely enough. You know what? I think I might just kill you!" Francis' eyes widened as he laughed maniacally. He knocked away the knife from his neck and began to run._

 _"You get back here you stupid kid!" The thief shouted and chased after him. The thief smirked and grabbed another knife out of his pocket. He aimed at Francis' running figure and threw it, hitting right on Francis' right shoulder._

 _Francis fell onto the ground, to much in pain to move. He struggled to get up as the thief moved closer to him. Just when he lost all hope, a man appeared in front of him. He was tall and fairly muscular. His hair was brown and slightly curly. And his smile seemed to say, "It's going to be all right."_

 _"Hey thief! Why don't you come over here and see what happens to you!" The theif was outnumbered two to one. He slowly backed off and ran, never to be seen by them again. The knelt down and took the knife out of Francis' back. He stopped the wounds bleeding and patched it up with a piece of cloth._

 _"All right! There you go, young man. Don't go wandering in this place again." The man grinned happily at Francis._

 _"O-oui. May I ask sir, what is your name?"_

 _"I'm Romulus Vargas! Well, nice meeting you-"_

 _"Francis. Francis Bonnefoy." The man nodded. "Well, I must be off now. Good day Francis!" And so Romulus left, leaving Francis still in awe. Francis arrived home safely and began to tell his sister of his great encounter._

* * *

 ** _Lucille Bonnefoy = Monaco_**

 _ **Hello readers! Sorry I won't be updating for this week and the next. I am going a vacation with family. But I will be back on the 23rd of July. See you then!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_I'M BACK! The plane I was on was delayed so sorry I'm kinda late. But I managed to write this in time! Hope you enjoy after a long wait! Anyway, enough of me, happy reading!_**

* * *

It was the afternoon of a Saturday. The day of the ball at the Palace of Versailles. Feliciana couldn't wait. She and her sister had just gotten their dress early this morning by Francis' sister Lucille. When she came, she complained to Francis on how he didn't invite her and practically forced her to let him go.

On the other hand, Feliciana didn't know how Lucille had gotten the dress made in such a short time. She must've had a secret method or something.

"Feli, do-"

"You look so pretty _sorella_!" Feliciana interrupted as her sister had come into her room. Lovina stood still, mostly because she wasn't used to dresses, blushed and looked away.

It was a baige colored dress decorated in white frills and green and yellow ribbons. It was also made with a bit of dark green silk that covered part of the top and bottom part of her dress. The dress had reached down to her ankles so Feli couldn't quite see the shoes she wore.

"It's kind of embarrassing..." Lovina muttered. Feliciana tilt her head, as if she didn't hear what Lovina had said.

Lovina looked up at her little sister. Their dresses were almost identical. The only difference was the different shade of green on their dresses. Then, Lovina handed Feliciana a mask that went with the dress.

"Francis said it was going to be a masquerade ball so Lucille made us these." Feliciana nodded and took the mask and left the other with her sister. The masks were identical, except that one covered the left side of the face and the other the right. Feliciana had the left mask and her sister the right.

There was a knock outside of Feliciana's door. "Lovina, you have a guest!" Francis opened the door and came in a beautiful young woman. She also wore a green dress but laced with gold silk and ribbons.

"Emma? What are yo-"

Emma ran up to Lovina and hugged her. "LOVINA! You're so pretty! Is that your sister! Are you going to the ball? Oh, I have so many questions!"

Lovina didn't kow how to react to this act of affection so she slowly pried Emma off her.

"Hi Emma. What brings you here?"

"Oh! Francis mentioned to me that you were going to the ball too and I just had to come and see how you looked!" Emma looked around Lovina and ran up to her sister.

"Hi, I'm Emma. You must be Lovina's sister! You look so much alike!" Emma shook Feliciana's hands.

"Hi Emma! I'm Feliciana Vargas. You look so pretty!" Emma grinned at the compliment.

"Thanks! Anyway, I have to go. My big brother is coming back today." Emma waved. "Bye Lovina, Feliciana. See you at the ball."

Then she left. Lovina sighed. Emma really is talkative just like Feliciana. "Lovina! You never told me you made a friend!" Feliciana went over and hugged her sister and again, Lovina pushed her off.

"I guess I'll be go-"

"Feliciana! There you are!" Three girls came in the room. Lovina was sure they were Feliciana's friends and did not want to be involved in the next conversation after Emma left.

So, Lovina slowly slipped out of the room. Just before she reached the door, Feli had pulled her back in. Lovina groaned. She did not want to meet more people.

"Everyone, this is my twin sister Lovina! Say hi to them Lovi!" Feliciana pleaded her sister. Lovina waved. "Hi..."

The girl with long brown hair stepped up. "Hello! I'm Elizabeta. This is Lili," She pointed to the petite girl with short blonde hair, "And Natalya." Then to the slightly scary but pretty girl with long platnium blonde hair.

"We're all friends and work with Feliciana at the palace. Are you two going to the ball?" Feliciana nodded.

"You two look so pretty! The dresses and masks are almost the same so no one at the ball probably will be able to tell you apart." The little girl, Lili said in amazement. Natalya nodded in agreement.

"Well have fun then! We still have to work so say hi to us if you see us!" Elizabeta paused. She ran up to Lovina and whispered in her ears. Lovina nodded and then the trio left.

"What did Elizabeta day?" Lovina shook her head. "It's nothing to be worried about. Anyway, I need to talk with Francis. Don't go outside without letting me know." And with that Lovina left out of the room, delivering a special message from Elizabeta to Francis.

Feliciana went over to her bed and layed down. She was bored and tired. Slowly, she closed her eyes. A little rest won't hurt.


	11. Chapter 10

"Lovina, Feliciana, the carriage is here!" Lucille shouted from the front door. Foot steps could be heard as the twins came down the stairs. They fitted the dresses perfectly, just as Lucille predicted. And though she wouldn't usually boast about her work, she would admit she has outdone herself. Lucille smiled proudly.

"Ah, thank you so much for making these for us Lucille!" Feliciana ran up to the girl and hugged her. Feli looked down at Lucille's dress. It was so pink and elegant. The dress was also adorned with tiny jewels. She also had a mask that went with it.

"Brother is waiting inside. We mustn't be late to the dance, it's almost time for it to start." Feliciana nodded and dragged her sister into the carriage as Lucille followed behind.

The three girls entered the carriage and was greeted by Francis. " _Mon Dieu_ , you three look fabulous! You've outdone yourself this time Lucille."

She nodded. "I must say I did. Though, to be honest, I had their dress premade." Now it had made sense to Feliciana how she had made her and Lovina's dress in such a short time.

"You were always prepared for the most unexpected events." Francis said. Lucille took that as a compliment and sat down with her brother while the twins sat in front of them. The ride would've been very quiet if it wasn't for Feliciana's loud personality. They talked about various topics and learned more about each other.

"So, you're Mr. Romulus' granddaughters?" Lucille questioned.

"You knew our _nonno_?" Lucille shook her head.

"I only know of him through my brother. He saved his life you know?" Feliciana smiled. Her grandpa was always helping others, even though he spent most of his time with strange women and drinking wine.

Time passed by quickly in the carriage and the group arrived at the palace. Lovina stared at the palace in awe. The palace was even more beautiful at sunset, basking in the orange light of the sun. Other guests appeared, all heading to the entrance of the palace.

There were many different people. They all wore masks but Lovina could tell the difference. Some of the guests had black hair, showing that they traveled here from the east to attend. Others chatted with each other in languages Lovina had never even heard before. The palace had invited so many people from all around the world.

The coachman walked over to the door of the carriage and opened it. Francis came out first, giving a hand to his sister and then the Italian twins. The coachman closed the door and bowed as he left.

"Put your masks on." Francis commanded. The girls did as he said and began walking to the palace doors. It was huge! The design of the palace is even more beautiful up close. It basically screamed royalty and wealth.

The small group of four walked behind Francis as they entered the palace. Lovina and Feliciana stayed close together while Francis held his sister's hand. He wouldn't admit it but he is quite protective of his sister. After all, the purpose of this ball is...

 _...To lure in the thieves._

 _~~Earlier at Sunrise~~_

Francis sat in the meeting room along with all the other important people attending the ball. Of course they just had a meeting recently, but Sir Ludwig had called them in for an emergency meeting. Something he forgot to mention at the last one.

It was silent. After what Sir Ludwig had declared, it was expected.

"You can't be, like, serious, right?" Feliks shouted as he slammed his hands on the table. It wasn't like him to shout, or even get serious.

"You're telling me that this ball is to lure in the thieves!?" His voice was deeper, furious. Ludwig nodded casually.

"Why! The thieves aren't just thieves. They're prison convicts, and lots of them too, hundreds, thousands maybe. They kill! Do you **want** innocent people to die!? Do you **want** nobles to be killed, leaving their kingdom in fear!? Do you **want** that!?" Feliks was fuming, he was... angry. Edaurd pulled him back down into his seat, calming him down.

The room was tense. No one dared to move. Everyone knew, that if they went, they could die. They knew, even if they wanted to leave, they couldn't. Sir Ludwig need us for his plan, whatever it was.

"That's why we have to use this opportunity. If there's a lot of us, they'll bring more of them, probably all of them. We can capture them and end their reign of terror." Ludwig knew this was risky, but it had to be done.

"...dismissed... This meeting is dismissed." Ludwig could feel the hatred and stares of the people as they left. He truely was sorry. After all, this wasn't his idea. It was only his job to deliver the plan. When everyone left, he quietly prayed. That if a life was lost during the ball, he would pay for the consequence.

"West, it's time to go." His brother, Gilbert patted his head, just like when they were young. He nodded and left the meeting room along with his brother. Hopefully, he would be forgiven by them. Hopefully...

 _~~Back at the Ball~~_

A man approached the group. He had tan skin, dark brown hair and bright green eyes. "Francis! I believe these are your guests?" He had an accent, Spanish. Lovina frowned. She already hated him and she doesn't even know him!

Lovina looked around her only to see that her sister had disappeared somewhere. She sighed. Where that girl go. For all she knows, a strange man probably kidnapped her! Lovina worried too much about her sister she knew that, but she just has this feeling something bad will happen.

"Hello Antonio. This is my sister, Lucille. And behind me is Lovina and Fe-" Francis paused and looked around. "Oh, I guess she wandered off. Anyway, Lucille, Lovina, this is good friend Antonio."

Lucille curtsied elegantly; Lovina did the same, only less refined and more sloppy. Antonio smiled and bowed back, glancing at Lovina for a mere second.

"I must be going now Francis. Farewell Lady Lucille, Lady _Lovina_." He winked at Lovina just before he left, making her face as red as a tomato. Francis smiled at the sight. It is love alright, someone just doesn't know that yet.

 _ **Hello readers! Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope my writing has improved so you guys don't have to suffer through horrible grammer errors and a confusing story line. Anyway, I won't be updating as often now. Sorry, but it is almost the end of this fanfic so yay! That's all I wanted to say so bye!**_


	12. Chapter 11

The attendants of the ball gathered in the ball room. Some danced to the classical music, others wandered off to the side, chatting with strangers or enjoying the desserts displayed on the large, rectuangular table.

It was indeed a very large ball, many people came from all over Europe and from the eastern countries. They all seemed so formal, as expected of important and rich people, with each other even with not knowing the identy of the person whom they are talking with.

Feliciana was excited. Very, very excited. This is her first ball, the food tasted good, and the music was wonderful! She wandered around the large room, bowing to strangers as she passed by. As she explored the room, Feliciana noticed about this ball was not only attended adults came but also children.

"Excuse me miss!" A tiny energetic voice came from behind her.

She turned around and smiled at the child that stood before her. He fancied a navy blue suit with silver buttons, white bow around his neck and a tiny white daisy that perched inside his chest pocket. His hair was blond and messy and wore a happy grin on his face. Though, Feliciana was dissapointed as she could not see his eyes, and everyone else's because of the event being a masked ball.

"Hello little boy! Do you need something?" Feliciana asked.

The little boy pouted. "I'm not little. One day, I'll be as tall as papa!" He raised his hands in the air and stood on his toes, exaggerating how tall he would be when he grew up. Another child came behind the boy and smacked him on the back.

"Don't bother her, Peter! She's probably one of those royals." The next child was a girl, probably the same age as the boy. She wore a simple pink and white dress with white ribbons and little crystals that hung from her dress. Her mask was indeed unique with it's artistic designs and style.

"Papa's a royal too!" The boy replied.

Feliciana giggled as the two children quarreled with each other. She watched the two until they turned to her and apologizing after realizing their actions before her.

"It's okay. I like your mask! It's very artistic!" The girl smiled and nudged the boy on the side.

"Finally, someone acknowledges my art!"

"You could've made me one too, Wendy!" Peter replied. Wendy, who Feliciana thinks is the girl, smirked and turned away from him. The two children started bickering again and ran off.

The music around her began to slow down. Feliciana looked up and over to where the musicians were. A man with dark brown hair and a curl that stuck out of his hair similar to hers walked over to the empty piano seat and sat. Gracefully, he lifted his hands, place his fingers on the keys according to each note and played.

It was a soft melody but also joyful and happy. A waltz. Feliciana looked around her, the people scattered, grabbing a partner to dance with. The first person that came to mind was her sister. She smiled and began looking for Lovina.

Feliciana walked quickly, searching for her big sister. People around her had already found a partner and had already begun dancing. Feliciana frowned slightly but pushed forward through the large gathering of people.

"Lovi! Where are you-" She stopped when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. It was a man, not just any man but one she met before. It was the one she bumped into a couple of days ago.

Feliciana knew it was him, she just knew. The man was silent and offered his hand to her. She nodded slowly, her heat beating faster than ever, as she placed hers on his. The man smiled and started slowly.

They danced across the room. Slowly and gracefully, with a couple of mistakes from Feliciana. She would step in the wrong direction, or sometimes trip a little but the man always helped her up.

"We met before, didn't we?" Feliciana just had to ask, just in case.

"Yes, in the halls of the palace." Feliciana nodded and smiled. She was glad that he remembered. The music had gotten faster, so did their waltz.

"Do you like pasta?" It was a random question but Feli was known to ask these from time to time.

"It's okay." Feliciana smiled, she was happy that he liked it too.

"I almost forgot, how rude of me. Miss, what is your name?" The man blushed slightly. He absolutely forgot his manners, but he felt as if he could stay with this girl forever. As is they've always been together in a different life.

"I'm Feliciana Vargas! What's your name!"

"Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ludwig. Feliciana liked that. It seemed comforting.

Before they knew it, they were dancing in the center of the room. Everyone watched the two in awe. They both seemed perfect. Inseperable. In love.

Lovina watched the ball from afar. She wasn't into these big social gatherings nor did she like them. She saw Emma dancing earlier and invited Lovina to join her with her brother. She declined.

She stood at the end walls of the large ball room. She spotted an interesting couple dancing. A few of them.

The first one was a man with gravity defying hair that seemed to stick out everywhere. His partner, an elegant lady with long light blonde hair and a curl that floated off the side of her head. They both dressed in extravagant clothing and had an atmosphere that seemed to seperate them from everyone else.

'Royals, they must be royals.' Lovina thought. Another one was, and she could not believe, her sister dancing with a man. He was definitely taller than her, probably older. Lovina frowned. She wanted to walk right through them, push them apart and go home.

But she knew her sister wouldn't like that. Lovina sighed. Maybe letting go of her sister for one day won't do much harm. Still, Lovina secretly plotted in her head to seperate the two.

It was boring. She had nothing to do. There were too many people. Just as she was about to walk out, a hand grabbed her. She quickly turned around, prepared to punch anyone who stood behind her. She raised her fist and just as she looked at the man, she stopped.

"Would you care for a dance?" The man before her was, and she would never admit it, just a little handsome. Just a little. He had slightly messy chocolate brown hair, the brightest green eyes she had ever seen and fairly tanned skin. Still, that accent bothered her.

"Sorry sir," She tried her best not to be disrespectful which is really hard now that she's doing it.

"I don't have time for you and I need to leave." He tried to grasp her hand again but Lovina quickly pulled away. She walked out of back entrance and sighed as she exited. It was too much for her, the ball and that man.

Lovina regained her composure and walked away from the ball room.


	13. Chapter 12

Lovina quickly exited the room where the masked ball was being held. Trying to forget all thoughts of the event and that certain man. Lovina could slowly feel her cheeks warming up just thinking about him. She shook her and head and calmed herself.

Lovina could still hear the music and chattering of the people through the doors behind her. She took a deep breath and exahled before taking off into the long hallways of the palace.

Versailles. The name does quite fit the palace. Lovina, though she doesn't pay much attention to details, found the structure and design breathtaking. How the people built and styled the interior was more beautiful than the outside.

Lovina passed by a couple of paintings. They were wonderful pieces, but she felt as if they all were lacking something. Each were centered around the same topic and had no much of a diversity.

She continued to walk. It was strange how silent the palace was despite the current event happening inside the ball room. It was also dark too. Lovina looked out the nearest window and saw that the moon was just about to rise.

It's already this late. Lovina sighed. She was getting quite tired. One, because of the ball, even though she barely did anything. And two, because she was bored.

Without knowing, her legs began moving by themselves. Lovina was too tired to even think about it, let alone noticing it. Before she knew it, she had arrived in hallway. Not just any hall in the palace, the Hall of Mirrors*.

She had heard others talking of this place, but never had she thought much of it. Now that she is seeing it with her own eyes, Lovina didn't even know what to say.

The paintings on the ceiling told stories of love and mysteries. Each one was it's individual painting but all created by the same artist. The crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling sparkled from the moon light that shone through the windows. And the mirrors. They reflected the entire hall. From the largest to the smallest details. It was amazing to see such a place like this with her own eyes. The palace is just full of surprises and beauty.

"Hello." Lovina jumped slightly as she turned around. It was a woman acompanied by four gaurds. Two of them were in gold armour while the others dressed in white.

The woman was a short lady, who wored a traditional silk red dress that Lovina identified to one of the eastern country's. China most likely. She wore a pink poppy in her dark brown hair, each one attached to the two hair buns that were styled upon her head. She too wore a mask, a red one, alligned with patterns made with gold. Lovina decided that she was either very wealthy or a royal.

"Oh, sorry if I scared you." Her voice was high pitched, like one of a little girl. It also had an accent that Lovina found quite amusing.

"It's okay." Lovina replied smiling just a bit. The woman nodded. She turned around to her guards and whispered something to them. They seemed a bit shocked but seemed to obey the order.

The woman approached Lovina and stood next to her, her guards facing away and at least three meters away from them. She looked out of the windows the hall and at the moon, which was ironically a full moon.

"What do you see in the moon?" It was a sudden question, but one that Lovina could answer.

"My _no-._ My grandfather used to tell me of a lady's face on the moon. I don't really see it though."

"Mmm. You westerners are quite different." Definatly from the east, Lovina noted.

"From my country, China, we have a story about a bunny making medicine on the moon." Lovina gave the woman a puzzled look.

"What's the medicine for?"

"It's an elixir of life, for his friend. Though unfortunately, the bunny hasn't finished making it and still, it continues making the medicine." The woman turned to Lovina and looked straight into her eyes.

"Would you do it?" She asked. Again, Lovina was still confused.

"Would you do something for someone, fully knowing that it would in the end, both of you will lose something when it is over? Whether it is time, happiness, wealth or even your life."

One of the guards came over and whispered into her ears. The little woman frowned but nodded. She turned to Lovina and smiled. "Think about it."

Lovina nodded. She waved goodbye to Lovina. Just before she left, she directed her attention to Lovina.

"I almost forgot. I'm Chun-Yan Wang, noble of the eastern country of China." Lovina wasn't as shocked, seeing the way Chun-Yan dressed.

"I'm Lovina Vargas. It was nice meeting you." Lovina said. The lady nodded and left the Hall of Mirrors.

 _ ***Hall of Mirrors - The central gallery of the Palace of Versailles in Versailles, France.**_

 _ **Hi! Sorry this is just kind of a filler chapter. But I promise it's getting closer to the end. Okay, see you next chapter and I do hope you enjoyed reading!**_


	14. Chapter 13

Lovina scowled as watched the man Feli was still dancing with from a far. She knew he was bad newsfrom the beginning. Feli doesn't know the truth about that man, not a single clue. Oh, how Lovina wanted to step between the two and punch that bastard in the face. But she could't. She can't risk it.

"Tch." Lovina gave the man a death glare and walked away.

* * *

Ludwig shuddered slightly. He felt as if someone was watching him from behind or as if someone was plotting his death. Feliciana gave him a confused look.

"Is something wrong? Did I mess up again! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorr-"

"N-no. You didn't mess up. You're doing quite well actually." Feliciana gave a relieved sigh.

"Anyway. Nothing is wrong. I just- Nevermind. Don't worry about it." Ludwig smiled at Feliciana. She nodded and smiled back. The couple continued their dance across the dance floor.

Still, that didn't shake the fact that Ludwig felt as if he was being watched. Whoever it was, they really must hate him even though he doesn't remember doing anything bad to anyone.

* * *

Lovina had to come up with a plan and a quick one too. She still has some time left before _it_ starts. She struggled her way out of the large group that she had hid in and made her way to the end of the room, furthest from all the people.

She slouched against the wall, calming herself, letting her gaurd down. It has been at least two hours since the masked ball had started. Lovina guessed the time would be nine o'clock by now. Good. She still had three hours.

~Earlier~

Lovina stared out the windows of the Hall of Mirrors. She pondered of what Chun-Yan mean by that. To give up everything for another.

Of course she would, if it was her sister. They've always stuck together because they've only got eachother. But why would she ask such an odd question? And of all people, why would she even bother to talk to her. Chun-Yan was a noble. Lovina was a stranger to her.

Lovina groaned. Thinking too hard made her head hurt. She stared out the window and at the sky. It was a cloudy night. No moon or stars, just clouds.

"...hear about that rumor..." Lovina turned her head quickly across the hall.

She quietly walked over to the entrance of the hall and stuck her head out. She looked around and locked her eyes on a couple of gaurds passing by. There were only three.

"Oh, that one? Let me tell you something." The second gaurd looked up and observed his surroundinds.

Lovina ducked back and held her breath. She didn't want to get caught and go to jail or even worse, get exiled. After a couple seconds, she poked her head out again and saw that the gaurds went back to their conversation.

"...it isn't a rumor..." The guards began to move to another position again.

Curiousity had gotten a hold of Lovina. She checked around her first, making sure no one is around her. After concluding that no one was near, she began to follow close behind the guards.

"I was outside the door at the meeting. He said it himself."

" _He_ as in Ludwig Beilschmidt of the Holy Roman Empire."

One of the guards nodded.

"So it is true."

"How many are there going to be?"

"This ball is a bait to lure the thieves. How many do you think will come."

That was all Lovina needed to hear. This masked ball was planned so that it can lure the thieves here! She couldn't believe that noble, Ludwig Beil-, whatever his name is, would do this.

Lovina had heard about these thieves. They wiped out entire towns. Killed thousands of people. A vicious group with atleast a hundred murders, law breakers, thieves, and bandits. At least, that's what the rumors say.

She waited there, behind the corner of the hallway until the guards let. Just as she was about to turn around, a hand was placed over her mouth and strong arms pulled her body back.

Was this person planning on kidnapping her!? No, wait, that's thinking too far but it is a possibility. What did this person want? Lovina thrashed and struggled. She tried to scream but nothing came out. The arm that held her body pulled harder.

"Don't." Lovina did not know why, but she stopped. Her body did as the voice said. The hands around her eventually let go of her, allowing her to move again but she didn't look behind her. She refused to.

"You're pretty good at spying y'know." It was a man's voice. Lovina couldn't pinpoint the accent though. She waited for him to leave but could still feel his eyes looking at her.

"You're not gonna look at me?" He waited for her to look back. No response.

"That's fine. Would've killed you if you found out my identity." Her eyes widened. She kept her eyes on the ground and shut them.

"Al, don't you think that's going a little overboard?" It was another voice. It was a man but quieter and kinder.

Lovina felt a hand placed gently on her shoulder. It was warm.

"It's okay. You can stand up, can you?" Lovina nodded a bit. The man walked in front of her and held out his hands. Lovina accepted it and looked up. There were two people, most likely around her age or older.

The first one, the one that had helped her get up, seemed a lot calmer. He had violet eyes, a kind smile, blonde hair and a curl that hung down his hair. He also wore a pair of glasses.

The second one had very similar features to the other. He had blue eyes, blonde hair, a cowlick that also stuck out of his head and also wore glasses.

"Are you two related?" Lovina asked. The two nodded.

"We're brothers!" Lovina could see that now. Both the boys were very similar in physical appearence. But not so much in personality as Lovina could tell. What really caught Lovina's eyes was how they dressed. They both wore dark clothing that covered almost their entire body. They also were carring somewhat suspicious bags. Plus, they weren't wearing a mask.

"You aren't here for the masked ball, are you?" Lovina questioned. The brothers tensed.

"Umm, that's be-" The violet eyed boy stuttered, trying to make something up. The one with blue eyes grabbed the other and ran.

"Good night, miss. We'll see eachother again very shortly, that is, if you're alive." The one with blue eyes winked and jumped out of the nearest window. Lovina gasped, ran over to the window and looked down. They were gone. And what did they mean, if she was alive?

Lovina ignored the strange meeting she had with those people and began finding her way back to the ball room.


	15. Chapter 14

The rhythm of the ticking clock echoed quietly from a far. Lovina watched the people as they danced across the ball room. Her gaze followed her sister while her thoughts drifted beyond the skies.

Lovina knew she should've run back home with Feli. She knew and tried but yet, something in her refused to leave.

These people. Some rich, others poor. Very few knew, most did not. The true meaning behind this ball. This masked ball. What a fitting name. The mask of this ball was the invitation of many to join this event. The true face was the evil plan that would sacrafice many lives for a selfish purpose.

Who in their corrupted mind would think of such a plan? Well, Lovina knew. It was that man. The one her sister seemed so infatuated with. A man named Ludwig Beilschmidt. He stood out beyond every other royal that attended. The air around basically screamed, _I am Ludwig Beilschmidt of the Holy Roman Empire!_

Lovina scanned the room once more, searching for any signs of suspicious activities. There were none, yet.

A man in silver armour walked up to the front of the room. He did not wear a mask like most of the other guards, which Lovina thought he was, but a helmet. The music slowed down and the people stopped what they were doing. For a second, one of the musicians played a sharp, discorded note on the piano. The man in silver glanced over to him and back.

"I would like to thankyou all the guests that came here tonight. Such a large gathering would surly make the host very proud."

 _You mean it will attract more of those thieves? Lovina spat back in her head._

"Anyway, it is almost time for the midnight celebration. In exactly 10 minutes, the clock will strike twelve and the celebration shall commence. I thankyou for listening to this."

The man bowed and walked back to the side of the room where he was stationed. The music began again and so did the ball.

Lovina felt as if she had seen him somewhere before. She shook the thought out of her head and focused on her plan.

Ten minutes. That's when when the celebration event starts. If she's right, the thieves might attack at midnight also but that was just merely a guess. Lovina leaned against the wall behind and began thinking of how she could protect her sister.

"Ah! Lovina! Over here!" Lovina looked up to see Emma waving at her. She walked up to Lovina and grabbed her arm.

"You've been standing there for a while so me and the other girls wanted you to some and dance with us!" Emma smiled pulled Lovina across the dnace floor.

"Wait! What other girls?" Lovina shouted over the music.

Emma ignored her and continued to smile. After a while of walking around trying to find these other girls, the two finally found them hanging around the end of the ball room.

"Hello Feli-, I mean Lovina!" It was Lili, Elizabeta and Natalia. So these were the girls Emma had mentioned. Lovina nodded in reply.

"I remembered you saying that you guys couldn't attend the ball."

"Oh, about that. We had a little free time so here we are!" Elizabeta said.

Both Lili and Natalia nodded. There was a short silence, one which Lovina concluded to because of everyone not knowing each other very well.

"So, Emma. You know them?" Emma nodded to Lovina.

"Well, only Elizabeta. We met three year ago at her wedding."

Lovina didn't know if she was just seeing things but for a moment, Elizabeta looked sad. Lili seemed to react the same way too.

"Oh. Who's your husband?" Lovina asked. Elizabeta looked up with a smile on her face again.

"His name is Roderich Edelstein. He's the one playing the piano over there." Elizabeta pointed across the room to where the musicians played.

"He plays very well." Lovina complimented.

"He does indeed." Elizabeta said as her eyes wandered off towards the direction of the other end of the room. The area where that man in silver stood. Lovina was confused. It took a while for her to figure it out but she finally did.

Lovina looked over to Lili. She smiled and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Lili froze. "Did anyone feel anything just now?"

The group looked at each other and shook their heads.

"It must be your imagination." Natalia said. Lili nodded but still looked puzzled. Her eyes had a hint of worry in them, just enough for Lovina to notice.


	16. Author's Note

Hello there! First, I want to thank you all for reading my fanfic. I have thought for a while and decided to set this one aside. The plot went better in my head but I always came up with changes. It got a little confusing, even for me.

I'm not that good at writing and this is my first multi-chapter fanfic. I think I made a bit of improvement in writing while writing this and that is all because the support of the readers and a close friend of mine.

Anyway, to clarify once more. I am not abandoning this fanfic. I am merely setting it aside. I will update once in a while but things might change later (i am a person who tends to change her decisions a lot).

Sorry for those who enjoyed this. I will improve my writing and one day make a better fanfic and update or maybe even rewrite this one if I have time!

BYE! (^o^)丿


	17. Chapter 15

"RUN!"

People screamed and ran for their lives as hundreds of thieves flooded the room. They carried guns and daggers with them; clothed in black.

Lovina couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. They had come earlier than she expected. And those clothes they wore, she had seen them before. Feli might be in danger. She ran through the crowd of panicked nobles as they shoved and pushed her out of their way.

"Lovina! Run!" Emma grabbed Lovina's arms and ran towards the exit.

Lovina looked around her. People spread across the floor, killed or trampled by others. Others, mostly women, were caught by the theives. Lovina's eyes widened in realisation. Feli could be one of those people. She yanked her arm back and looked back at Emma.

"I have to find Feli! Go without me!" shouted Lovina. Emma shook her head.

"Come with me! I'm sure she's fine!"

"No! I can't leave her! She's the only family I have!"

Emma looked at her. She stood hesitant but nodded.

"Be careful!"

Lovina nodded and made her way back to the last place she had seen her little sister. The center of the ball room.

She franticly searched left and right, avoiding the panicked people as they struggled to escape.

 _Remember! Remember! Remember!_

Blonde hair. Blue eyes. A tall figure quickly walked passed her. She turned her head and ran after the man.

This is the one she danced with.

Lovina reached for his arms. Just as she was grab his sleeve, another man stepped between the two. The man in silver armour.

Now that she had a closer look, his eyes seemed to be a scarlet red color and she could see a small lock of white hair sticking out of his helmet.

"Please refrain from touching his highness and escape."

"No!" Lovina demanded. She looked over to the blonde haired man and stared him in the eyes.

"Feli? No, who are you?"

Lovina growled. "Did my sister tell you her name? I thought she knew better than that; introducing herself to a complete stranger. You danced with her right?"

The man nodded slightly.

"WHERE IS-"

Another scream, louder than the rest, pierced Lovi's ears. She glanced her eyes in the direction it came from.

And on the floor, laying cold and still, was the first victim.

Another scream. Another. And then another.

The man in silver quickly escorted the blonde haired man away from Lovina and the two disappeared into the crowd.

Lovi's heart stopped beating for a second.

The guards came into the dance floor and started to fight back against the thieves. Men and women died right and left. Both the innocent and tainted.

She snapped back into reality and she had saw a glimpse of a green dress similar to hers. Lovina ran towards that direction.

"FELI!"

More guards had came in as others escaped. They blocked her way, pushed and shoved her until Lovi had losted her way in a sea of people; some dead under her feet, others alive and waiting for the inevitable.

But still, Lovi pushed forward in one direction.

* * *

"Why are you helping me, one of the thieves, your enemy?" The young man asked as he layed bloodied on Feliciana's arms.

"Because you helped me." Feli replied. She held her hand over the linen tied over the rather large cut on her arm.

Thr man looked at her and laughed softly.

"Go run and hide."

"Why? If I am then I'll take you." Feli replied.

"How foolish. If they see you helping a thief, they kill both of us." He coughed once. Then twice, but this time, blood came out.

"I don't care. I won't let another person die in front of me again, even if you are just a stranger!" Feli lifted the man up and carried him.

She took off her mask and put it over his face.

"There. Now that definitely can't know who you are." Feli smiled. The man sighed but laughed quietly once more.

"You're going to ruin your dress. Just leave me."

"No."

"So persistent. Say, what's your name?"

Feliciana stared down at the man. "Feliciana Vargas."

The man gave her a strange look.

"Ah. Now I see. Say, Feliciana, do you have a sister named Lovina?"

Feliciana nodded. They walked through the dark hallway, away from the sounds of the guards.

"Heh. Well I'll be damned. You're Romulus' granddaughters."

Feliciana stopped and dragged the man to a corner.

"You knew _nonno_? My granpa?"

The man nodded.

"How?"

The man smirked.

"You have another sibling. A little brother. Sebastian Vargas. He has a curl on his head, just like you."

Feliciana eyes widened at this new information. Another sibling, a brother!

"Here. This is where he lives."

The man handed her a small piece of parchment and clasped it in her hands. He caughed again. And this time, more blood came out.

"Over here! I heard something!" Shouted another voice. Lights illuminated the shadows of guards, armed with swords and shields.

Feliciana looked around, panicked, and began to pick up the man.

"Don't. Run and leave this place." He took off his masked and smiled. His blue eyes shone a bit of light, hope.

"Find my brother, Matthew. Tell him Al says hi and that he loves him. And say hi to Sebastian and Lovina for me too."

Feliciana was on the verge of tears. The sound of iron armour came closer. Feli had to help this man. She sniffled and shook her head.

"No! If you have a brother, you can't just leave him like that!"

Closer. The guards were really close. "Hurry up men!"

Feli stared at Alfred. He shook his head slowly and she cried, tears falling onto the ground. She took his hand and held tightly.

"We didn't know eachother for long but thanks for helping me anyway." Alfred flashed one last smile at Feli.

"I'm sorry... so sorry... I couldn't even save you..."

"There right there!" A guard shouted as they ran towards Feliciana and Alfred.

"Go. I'll be fine."

Feliciana sniffled and nodded. She got and ran as fast as she could, the fastest she had ever ran in her life. Never looking back.

 _~Three Hours Later~_

"Feli!" Lovina shouted as she opened the door of their home. Her dress was ruined, stained with mud and blood. Lovina ran up to her and hugged her little sister..

"I-I thought y-you were dead." Lovi cried into her shoulders. Feli lifted her hands, put it around her sister's waist and hugged her, crying too in the warmth of her sister's arms.

* * *

 **Yes finally! A new chapter! Well, I hope some of you are still reading this fanfic. Like, really. My writing was horrible during the first few chapters. Anyway, high school! Yep. I am really busy. Math sucks. Why did they have put me in an advance class? Okay, getting sidetracked. So, I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated (≧▽≦). Just no hate cause we already have enough of that in this world.**


	18. AN

Hello~ I haven't updated in a while and sorry. Highschool ya'know. Anyway, I am officially discontinuing this fanfic. For any of you who would want to adopt this fanfic or even change it up a bit, go ahead. Just contact me first.

There really is no reason for me to stop. I'm not really good at writing fanfics and I'm just super lazy. I always get great ideas for different AUs but I can't just seem to write it down (or in this case, type it).

So, I'm gonna end it here. But for those who wanna know the original plot I was going for, continue reading!

* * *

My idea of this AUs is set in the mid 1700s with the main characters being Feliciana and Lovina. This really wasn't going to be a romantic fic, more of a family bonding fic.

It was supposed to start out as Feliciana telling Sebastian (Seborga) a story about two young girls and their life story.

When Grandpa Rome died, his will was given to Lovina. In the will, he wanted the girls to live in France with his old friend, Francis. While traveling to France, they get attacked by a couple of bandits but luckily escaped, courtesy of Tim (Netherlands). He brings them to a tavern in France and they meet Emma (Belgium). They help them find Francis which was coincidently living in the same town. The girls move in with Francis.

Francis gives Feliciana a job at the catsle and Lovina works at the tavern with Emma. A couple months go by. Feliciana has been secretly meeting with Prince Ludwig while Sir Antonio has been hanging around in a cartain tavern flirting with Lovina. (The Spamano was meant to be one sided with Antonio liking Lovina but she refusing to like him back.)

The corruption of the bandits is spreading quickly, overthrowing monarchs and taking over villages. The government holds a meeting and holds a ball to lure in the bandits. And it goes as planned. Feliciana is caught helping the bandit Alfred who is the 2nd in command of the bandits. Feliciana escapes but Al is caught. She goes home and tells Francis and Lovina.

Then at midnight, Ludwig tells Feliciana to runaway with him. Lovina refuses and they have an argument. The guards finds Ludwig with Feliciana and attempts to kill her. Lovina pulled Feli back in the house and hides her in the cellar.

Lovina comes out and the guards capture her, thinking she is Feliciana. The prince tells them to release her but they took him back to the palace.

Lovina is locked in a cell alonh with a couple other bandits. She meets Alfred and they begin talking. After a couple hours, Matthew comes attempt to free Alfred and Lovina but is caught. Alfred distracts the guards while Matthew is taken back with a couple bandits who escaped. Lovina and Alfred were scheduled to be publicly executed at sunset.

Lovina and Alfred are standing at the guillotine. They are put under the device and the priest comes and says a couple things. Lovina spots Feliciana and everyone else she knew in the crowd. The priest finishes and just before the blade cuts Lovina's and Al's necks, she tells Feli she had always loved her.

Feliciana finishes the story and Sebastian learns that it was about Feli and Lovi. They share a family moment and then go to sleep.


End file.
